(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to jump ropes used in exercise and ore particularly to apparatus for attaching a jump rope to a pair of aerobic handweights having a range of detachable weights.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Jump or skipping ropes have long been utilized by athletes and others as an excellent means of training for endurance and increasing the efficient use of oxygen by the body. Also, it is well known in the prior art that the use of weights, such as handweights, during aerobic exercise has additional positive training value in strengthening the muscles in the arms and chest. The use of handweights Jointly with a jumping rope would therefore bring a beneficial combination to one who participates regularly in aerobic exercises using separate apparatus.
Various forms of apparatus seeking to accomplish the same purpose have been disclosed in the prior art. However, these devices, for the most part, have been bulky, awkward to use and sometimes interfered with the natural motion of the aerobic exercise. Also, none of the prior devices allowed for easily changing the amount of weight to a precisely different amount. One method used a standard jump rope handle to which a weight was attached at the bottom of the handle. A second method had a hollow shell and handle device to which water or sand could be introduced to create the weighted effect. Another method used weighted gloves to which the jump rope was attached. All of these methods suffered from one or more of the drawbacks noted above.
It is believed that the present invention is the only apparatus which attaches a jump rope to handweights having a range of detachable weights such as the "Heavy Hands" marketed by AMF Industries, Inc. The present invention is easy to use, provides for quick changes to different weights and is far less bulky than the apparatus for the same purpose found in the prior art. Prior art known to this inventor includes the following U.S. Patent Numbers:
______________________________________ 2,719,038 9/1955 Massa 4,018,441 4/1977 Greenberg 4,079,932 3/1978 Schuetz 4,351,526 9/1982 Schwartz 4,566,690 1/1986 Schook ______________________________________